Michi Tanaka
Michi Tanaka is a character in Self Insert Hell: Ride to Despair. They were killed by Ru Tatara during chapter 2 of the game. Biology An small Asian-American kid with rounded features, their short stature isn't exactly giving off an air of intimidation but Michi goes exists carried by their own brand of confidence. Although before the killing game Michi had only ever been living in Japan, they don't exactly look it. The American half of their genes means Michi tans easily, meanwhile, their naturally dark hair is hidden under teal dye. Other than the odd colour Michi's hair is cut to about their ears and only seems to be styled around the front, the back of their head is more of a fluffy mess. In order to see properly Michi needs their glasses, the oversized lenses are tinted pink and clipped to their hair to reduce chances of the thing falling off. Personality Despite looking like they're seconds away from falling asleep, Michi is a chipper individual with a passion for reading and all the things that go bump in the night. If you can get past their tendency to always speak what they're thinking, Michi is a relatively easy person to get along with, displaying a generally optimistic outlook on life and doing their best to avoid confrontations. Long stretches of silence is one of their least favorite things to have to experience and for the duration of the game they used their voice recorder frequently as a distraction from the events. History h Relationships * Kaiden Akamatsu With a talent in a similar field to their own Michi came to like Kaiden very quickly. Despite the obvious connection between their talents Kaiden and Michi have very different personalities, the two counteracted each other in a way, leading to a very decent friendship. They enjoyed being around her and was always eager to hear about Kaiden's run-ins with the paranormal. * Charlie Schreiber Michi has an infinite respect for this guy willingly getting possessed so many times, and letting them taking photos of the event when they were around. As well as ghost-related incidents Michi enjoyed spending time around Charlie in general and was always ready to help him out should he get dropped into another dumpster. * Yamaguchi Miku After being handcuffed together for chapter 2's motive, the pair were forced to spend a lot of time in each others company. This developed into a playful friendship with a lot of word association games. Both before and after their death Michi felt a sense of responsibility to keep Miku safe when they were around her, likely due to Miku's childish behavior. * Julien Marie * Jun Kurosawa These two stood next to each other during the trial Michi was alive for, and in chapter 1 the pair did most of their investigating together. Michi harbors a lot of generally positive feelings towards Jun. Trivia * They consider Kaiden Akamatsu their spiritual sibling. If only because of that one time the ghost of Niru Nanzo told the pair they thought of the two like their children.